A horizontal draw-out circuit breaker is operatively installed within a switchgear cell. The switchgear cell contains a cell pan with rails. The circuit breaker has rollers for moving into and out of the switchgear cell along the rails. A lift pan is provided to carry the circuit breaker on a lifting device that can be rolled across a floor to transport the circuit breaker to and from the switchgear cell. When the lift pan is moved into alignment with the cell pan, the circuit breaker can be withdrawn from the switchgear cell by rolling the circuit breaker outward from the cell pan onto the lift pan. The cell pan is equipped with latches that normally retain the circuit breaker within the switchgear cell by blocking the rollers from rolling off the cell pan. When the latches on the cell pan are disengaged, the circuit breaker is free to roll outward off the cell pan.